


Sonic Zx Missions

by ShadowKingLegette



Series: Sonic Zx Series [2]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: The worlds of Megaman Zero and Sonic X collide. Enter Sonic ZX Missions. Book 2 in the Sonic ZX series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Sonic Zx, I would recommend that you read through that first before starting this one.

Dr. Eggman was flying over Zero City muttering to himself after making his escape from Guardian HQ.

Eggman: Just when everything was going smoothly those fleebidden meddlers showed up and ruined the party. Oh well... *sighs* at least I managed to escape unharmed.

Eggman pulled out a small computer chip from his coat pocket and smirked.

Eggman: Luckily for me, I managed to snag a souvenir before my grand exit.

Unknown to him, Shadow watched him fly by from a nearby rooftop.

Shadow: Hm...

The dark hedgehog decided to follow him.

Back at Guardian HQ.

Ciel: What can I do to help?

Neige: Basically the goal is to stop Dr. Eggman from collecting the 7 chaos emeralds.

Ciel: Chaos emeralds? What are those?

Tails pulled out an emerald and showed it to Ciel.

Tails: This is a chaos emerald. Its a rare gem with extraordinary power. They can cause machines to go ballistic. 

Neige: Like that flying bird reploid that attacked the city the other day.

Ciel's eyes went wide.

Ciel: What?!

Neige and the others nodded. Ciel understood right away at the dangers of a chaos emerald. Then she looked at it closely.

Ciel: Mind if I...?

Tails: Here.

Tails handed over the emerald to her. As soon as she received it, she pulled down her visor and studied it.

Ciel: Amazing...! This emerald is giving off an energy signature unlike anything I have ever seen before.

She pushed her visor up.

Ciel: Do all chaos emeralds emit the same type of power?

Tails: I think so. Why?

Ciel: We should be able to make some kind of scanner that will enable us to track down the chaos emeralds. 

Knuckles unfolded his arms.

Knuckles: You guys can do that?

Ciel nodded.

Rouge: With that tracking down the chaos emeralds will be a whole lot simpler.

Ciel turned to Cerveau.

Ciel: Do you mind working on the scanner?

Cerveau: Not at all. But I'll need to borrow your chaos emerald.

Tails: Go ahead.

Cerveau walked over to Ciel and she gave him the emerald. After that, he left the room.

Ciel: While he's working on the scanner, I'll have our scouts on the lookout for Dr. Eggman. Other than that, that's all we can do for now.

Ciel rubbed her eyes.

Neige: Are you ok?

Ciel: Yes, I'm... fi...fi...

Ciel's eyes closed and she started to fall backwards. Sonic on reaction, ran over and caught her.

Sonic: Ciel?

Ciel: Zzz...

Alouette: Sis has been working really hard while not getting enough sleep.

Neige: That would explain the bags under her eyes.

Alouette: Sonic. Can you take her to her room and put her in bed?

Sonic: Sure can. Which way?

Alouette pointed to the door and Sonic left out with Ciel in his arms. While he was gone, Alouette turned to the operators.

Alouette: I'll take over for her until she returns. Ok?

Operators: Very well.

Alouette: Thank you. I'll do my best.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Eggman was flying over an abandoned part of town. Apparently, he was surveying the area.

Eggman: Let's see... where would be a good place to set up shop...

He saw an opening to an underground subway up ahead.

Eggman: Somewhere underground and out of sight. Perfect. 

He flew down and made his way down under. Seconds later, Shadow landed down in front of the entrance. 

Shadow: ...

Minutes later underground, Eggman pressed a button inside his Eggmobile and it scanned the surroundings. After seeing the map layout, he rubbed his chin.

Eggman: A lot of unused space, but too many walls. Time to do some demolition.

He pressed another button and his Eggmobile fired a beam that blasted a wall to rubble. Repeating the process, Dr. Eggman continued blowing away walls until he was satisfied.

Eggman: As fun as this is, I still have a lot of work ahead of me.

???: Perhaps you can use some assistance.

Eggman looked over his shoulder before turning around. 

Eggman: You got a lot of nerve showing your face around me.

Shadow walked up to him.

Shadow: I want answers and I want them now.

Eggman laughed.

Eggman: Do you honestly expect me to help you after the little stunt you pulled?

Shadow: ...

Eggman: Thought so.

Eggman turned away from him.

Eggman: Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do.

Shadow pulled out his red chaos emerald and it lit up the area with its magnificent glow.

Shadow: I take it you don't want the chaos emeralds. 

Eggman turned to him again.

Eggman: (So they're here too...)

Eggman motioned to reach for it but Shadow put it away.

Shadow: Answers first.

Eggman played with his mustache while thinking. When he was done, he placed his hands on his hips.

Eggman: I'll tell you what... with each emerald you collect for me, I'll provide you with some answers.

Shadow: No games?

Eggman smirked.

Eggman: Would I lie?

Shadow: ...... I'll agree to that, but I'm holding on to this one until all 7 are collected.

Eggman: Of course.

Eggman held out his hand. Shadow looked at it then back to Eggman. Then he proceeded to shake hands with him.

Eggman: One more thing.

Shadow raised a brow.

Eggman: I need you to do a little shopping for me.

The next day at Guardian Base, Ciel woke up in bed. After sitting up, she rubbed the crust out of her eyes.

Ciel: Mm... What time is it?

Looking over to the clock on the wall, she could see it was around 12 PM. This made her frown.

Ciel: I can't believe I overslept. I better get washed up and dressed quick.

Before jumping out of bed, she stretched her arms with a yawn. Following that, Ciel headed towards her personal bathing area.

Later on, when Ciel was done with her morning routine, she made her way out of the room. Halfway down the hall, a revelation hit her.

Ciel: I almost forgot...!

She sprinted to the Command Room. Entering inside the room, she saw Alouette standing there looking up at the monitor.

Alouette: Good work. Please send a full report by the end of the day.

The soldier on the screen saluted.

Soldier: Yes Commander.

The screen went blank indicating the end of the transmission. 

Ciel: Alouette? 

Alouette turned.

Alouette: Morning sis. Or should I say afternoon?

Ciel approached her feeling somewhat confused.

Ciel: What's going on in here?

Alouette: I was handling the day to day activities for you.

Ciel: Really?

Operator 1: It's true.

Ciel looked at the operators. 

Operator 2: She has been doing an excellent job. Its like you were never gone Commander.

Alouette covered her face with both hands.

Alouette: I just... did what you would do in the situation.

Ciel looked back to Alouette with a proud smile.

Ciel: Maybe I should make you Vice Commander of Operations.

Alouette dropped her hands.

Alouette: As long as I can help take some of the load off of you so you can rest.

Ciel wrapped her arms around the small reploid girl.

Ciel: You care about me so much don't you?

Alouette nodded and a few seconds after, Ciel let her go.

Ciel: By the way, where is Sonic and his friends?

Alouette went on to explain where they were. Sonic was exploring the city, Tails was working with Cerveau in his lab, Knuckles was helping out with inventory, Rouge was having a look around the base, and Neige was out spreading the word about Eggman by putting up posters with some of the guardians.

Alouette: I also gave them ID cards and communicators.

Ciel: That's good.

Ciel rubbed the top of Alouette's head.

Ciel: Nice work Alouette. Or should I say Vice Commander? 

Alouette covered her face again.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing on a corner in Zero City several hours later, Neige sighed.

Neige: That's the last of the posters.

Male Guardian: Yeah, I just finished mine too.

Female Guardian: If anyone sees him, they will be sure to contact us now.

Neige went over to her Revcycle and hopped on it.

Male Guardian: You heading back to base?

Neige shook her head.

Neige: No, I'm heading home. Tell Ciel that I'll keep a sharp eye out and let you guys know if I do see anything suspicious.

They nodded to her before Neige took off down the road.

At Guardian Base, in the storage area, Knuckles dropped a couple of boxes in the corner.

Knuckles: There.

Hibou: Thanks for the help today.

Autruche: If we had guys as a strong as you working down here, I wouldn't have to strain myself from day to day.

Knuckles stretched his arms.

Knuckles: Don't mention it.

After that, Hibou and Autruche left the area.

Menart: Hey Red.

Knuckles looked over at Menart who was relaxing next to a container.

Knuckles: My name is Knuckles.

Menart: Right... well how did you get so strong?

Knuckles: I exercise.

Menart narrowed his eyes at the Echidna.

Menart: Seriously? You expect me to believe that doing some push-ups, a few sit-ups, and running a few miles made you strong enough to lift a 400lb supply case by yourself?

Knuckles: No, I expect you to believe that doing 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups, and running 50 miles everyday made me this strong.

Menart's chin nearly hit the floor hearing that.

Menart's: No way...!

Knuckles: Why are you interested anyway? You don't seem like the type of guy who likes to exercise. Much less work.

Knuckle said that last statement due to seeing Menart take it easy while he and the others were doing their part working earlier. Menart looked away trying to come up with a response.

Menart: Because... um...

The small reploid thought of Ciel and his face turned red. Then Menart shook his head clear.

Menart: I was just curious okay?! Can't a reploid ask a simple question?!

Knuckles: Ok... (What's his deal?)

At that moment, Hibou came back into the area.

Hibou: The last of the supply trucks just made it in. Mind helping us unload the last of it Knuckles?

Without responding, Knuckles headed to the door alongside Autruche and the three left. While they were gone, Menart thought to himself and remembered a memory from awhile ago.

[Flashback]

A week after Ciel and the mobile unit returned to base following the Ragnarok Mission(what most Guardian members dubbed it), Menart was on his way out of Cerveau's lab after delivering a few mechanical parts to the engineer. As soon as he stepped out of the door, the small reploid heard something strange.

Menart: Huh?

Tracing the source of the noise, he noticed it came from Ciel's room. The sound became intelligible the moment he put his ear to the wall.

Menart: Sounds like someone is crying.

The curious reploid went to the door and it opened automatically. When it did, he could see the commander crying into her hands over her keyboard.

Ciel: Zero... *sniff* I don't know if I can do this without you.

Menart and many others knew that Ciel missed Zero a lot, but seeing her cry over him was another story in itself. This made the reploid want to go over there and cheer her up. But as soon as he was about to take a step forward, Ciel straightened up and wiped her eyes dry.

Ciel: No... I have to stay strong. Zero trusted the world to me. *sniff* I can't doubt myself now because I have too many people that are counting on me.

Resolved to do what she could, Ciel typed on her keyboard returning to her work.

Seeing that Ciel was okay, Menart backed out of the room and the door closed. Standing in the hall, he looked down at the floor.

Menart(low): Commander Ciel... someday I'll be strong as Zero and help you make the world better... I promise.

[Flashback End]

Remembering that memory caused the small reploid to stand focused with his fists clenched.

Menart: I won't let you down.

In Cerveau's Lab.

Cerveau: One more adjustment... and its done.

Tails picked up the device that Cerveau completed.

Tails: Wow, thanks a lot Cerveau.

Cerveau: You're welcome. But we have to make sure it works first.

Tails: Ok.

Tails pressed a button on the device and it activated with a little emerald shaped blip on the square screen. Then the two tailed fox backed away from Cerveau and the emerald. Tails could see on the device that the emerald was getting father from him.

Tails: It works perfectly. I can see the emerald we already have.

Tails put the device away.

Cerveau: Excellent. Now I must inform you about its limitations. The first of which is that it can only pick up Chaos Emeralds within a 2-mile radius. Second, if a Chaos Emerald happens to be deep underground or underwater then the scanner might not be able to detect it's precise location. And third, it will take some time before I'm able to make more scanners so do be careful with it. With that in mind, happy hunting the Chaos Emeralds.

Tails: I'll be sure to remember that. Thanks again.

Tails waved goodbye and left out of the lab.


End file.
